1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splint used for a medical treatment, and in particular to a splint for a medical treatment which is capable of preventing an infection through a wound by providing an antibacterial treatment to a surface contacting with a wound based on a good ventilation operation using a non-woven fabric.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case that a bone is cracked or broken by a certain accident, or in the case that a bone is damaged, a medical splint is generally used. Namely, a splint is adapted to safely cover a wound such as a bone broken portion in part or in entire for bonding a broken or cracked bone or fixing a broken bone.
In a gyps method which is widely used, a bandage coated with a plaster material is adapted to cover a wound portion. In the above gyps method, when a plaster bandage is covered to a bone broken portion, it is possible to effectively warp the wound portion. However, when a plaster material is hardened, the plaster material is contracted, so that a certain gap is formed between the plaster material and the wound. When there is formed a gap therebetween, it is impossible to effectively support the wound, and the wound becomes movable. Therefore, it is impossible to implement a desired medical treatment. In addition, in the above method, since the wound is covered to a certain thickness, it takes a long time to fully cover the wound. Since the wound covered by the bandage is not well ventilated, a lot of sweat is generated in the summer season. In the case that the bone is broken, since a patient has a splint for about 8 weeks, if the above period is in the summer season, itch or other problems may occur.
In order to overcome the above problems, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a splint is introduced. A glass fiber 1 having a hardening agent therein is provided in the interior of the, splint. An inner cover 2 is provided in an inner side of the glass fiber 1, namely, in a portion contacting with a bone broken portion of a patient. In addition, an outer cover 3 is provided in an outer side of the glass fiber 1.
In the case that an elbow or knee is covered using the above splint, a wrinkled portion 4 is unavoidable formed. Namely, the wrinkled portion 4 is naturally formed due to a thickness of the glass fiber 1. When a formation ability capable of stably covering the wound along a curved portion of the same is decreased, the splint may be upwardly moved from the wound portion, so that it is impossible to stably support the wound portion. Therefore, it is impossible to implement a desired therapy with respect to the bone broken portion. In addition, the material of the splint is formed of a glass fiber, it is impossible to burn up the same for thereby causing an environmental problem. In addition, a respiratory organ disease and skin itch problem may occur due to the dusts of the glass fiber. Furthermore, in the conventional medical splint, it is impossible to implement a desired ventilation.
The inner cover which is closely contacted with the wound has various bacteria, so that the above bacteria may infect the wound. Therefore, it takes a long time to implement a desired therapy. In addition, various diseases may occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a splint for a medical treatment which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a splint for a medical treatment which is capable of obtaining a good formation and ventilation, closely supporting a wound and preventing an infection of various bacteria.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a splint for a medical treatment which includes an anti-bacteria cover formed of a multiple-cover polypropylene non-woven fabric added with an anti-bacterial agent, a hardening cover which is formed of a polyester added with a moisture hardening agent and includes a plurality of ventilation holes, and an outer cover which is formed of a divided microfiber and includes an attaching means attached to the anti-bacterial cover at an edge portion, wherein said anti-bacterial cover, hardening cover, and outer cover are sequentially formed.